


By Chance

by everstar81



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little daydream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Chance

Al Green was working his magic! Ella was actually enjoying her morning run as “Tired of Being Alone” blared in her ears… she forgot how annoyed she had been when she woke up a whole two hours earlier than she needed or that she side hurt or to be self-concisions about everything she was. She was just enjoying her run! She was feeling so amazing and happy and it was going to be a great day, until she found herself side swiped by a bicyclist and then sprawled out on the side of the paved creek trail.

               “Are you alright?” strong and warm hands were helping her to her feet.

               Looking down at herself, Ella realized she wasn’t, her knee was scraped and bleeding, her palms were raw too, and she felt a stinging on her cheek but she nodded her head. “Yeah, I think so!” she laughed nervously looking up.

               For a moment, she wondered just how hard she had hit her head and her laugh caught in her throat. “Tom Hiddleston?!?” she croaked, wide eyed.

               The actor towered over her, his golden curls ablaze in the early morning sun, but the sun was nothing compared to those eyes or that smile, that now shined down at her. “You know me?” he purred.

               Ella giggled, suddenly, she was a silly fan girl and to her chagrin, she heard herself snort. Blushing, she put her hand to her mouth but Tom chortled, “Ehehehehehheehe.” The two stood there for a few moments dumb struck and giggling till Ella put her hand to her side causing Tom’s eyes to fill with worry.

               “I’m ok it’s just a stich.” She said. “I’m Ella. And thank you!”

               “Well, Ella, you really should warm up more before you run. You don’t even stretch…”

               “Wha?” Ella said.

               Shy now, Tom cleared his licked his lips, “I mean, I’ve noticed you running the last few days I’ve been here. Are you new to running?”

               “Oh…um, yeah.”

               “Thought so.” Tom did that thing where he ran his long slender fingers through his hair and Ella squeaked. Then squeaked again as he ehehehehehheehed. “Darling, we should really get you cleaned up.” He said bending down and receiving her head phones. Ella got a perfect view of his butt in his grey Nike jogging pants and had to make herself look away and focus.

               “Right.” She said taking a step then nearly falling.

Tom caught her and grumbled. “That guys been a terror on the trail for days, I figured it’ll only be a matter of days till this happened. My cars near here, where down you live?”

Trying not to squeak, the girl bit her lip, “Um, the about three entrances back.”

“Good that’s where my car is too.” Without another word, Tom swooped her up in his arms.

“This all seems too familiar!” she laughed.

Giving her a wink, Tom started off up the trail, “I’m sure my mum would love you though.”

 

When they arrived at his rental car, Ella wiggled out of his hold, her feet landing on the tarred parking lot with a hiss from her. “Thank you, I live right across the street.”

“Oh stop!” Tom chuckled scooping her up again and starting across the parking lot.

“I’m gonna break your back!” she tried to laugh, but at it managed to do was make Tom look at her strangely.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked stopping.

Looking up at him, Ella took a deep breath. “I’ve never been this close to a guy before, it’s…weird.”

Tom looked puzzled then his mouth opened as he glanced at her right shoulder. “You’re gay.” He said looking crestfallen. “I didn’t think of that when I saw your tattoo yesterday!”

“I am…well um…I was…I don’t really know any more…” she looked everywhere but at the actors face.

His hold on her got tighter then stiff, “You met someone that’s making you question that?” he said his voice sounding thick.

Ella couldn’t help but laugh, “Um, yup I sure did!” Peering up at Tom’s clear soulful blue eyes, she felt herself blush. “His names Loki.”

His mouth opened but nothing came out, Tom merely began walking again. It wasn’t until they had crossed the street and they were in the courtyard of her apartment building that he spoke again. “Are you serious? Loki? I mean I know the fan girls are wild for him but…”

“It’s the horns!” Ella laughed up at him, “but yeah, I know I can’t explain it either… that guy that plays him ain’t that bad either…or so I’ve heard.” She giggled.

“Truly? I’ve heard he’s an insufferable coot and a loon!” tom Ehehehehehheehed. “Which one darling?”

“The last on the left upstairs unfortunately. And just who’s spreading such lies bout my beloved Hiddles, uh? I demand to know!”

With a little bit of puff and huff, Tom made it to the top of the stairs and smiled at her, “Key, love. And I can’t give out my sources.”

Reaching out, Ella turned the doorknob and the door swung up. Tom gave her a stern look and carried her inside.

“Welcome to my maxi pad!” she giggled and he Ehehehehehheehed settling her on the couch in the living room.

 He stood with his hands on his hips for a moment looking at her for a moment then turned closed the front door and went into her bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with cotton balls and ointment. “Of course a smart girl like you would have a med kit under the sink.” He said sitting beside her. He first gently cleaned her palms with alcohol looking at her cross eyed to make her laugh when it burned her and she yelped, kissing her wrists before turning his attention to her cheek kissing her jaw after. He moved to kneel in front of her, gingerly peeling back the leg of her lose black exercise pants to revel her torn and bloodied knee. Tenderly and slowly, Tom tended to her knee; then he locked eyes with Ella bending low to kiss her just above her knee.  


End file.
